


Beautiful Alone

by Miuumitsu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Aya wird den Weihnachtsabend allein zuhause verbringen. Oder auch nicht.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken





	Beautiful Alone

Es war ungewohnt still im Haus. Bei vier Personen, die alle unter einem Dach wohnten, war es das selten. Irgendwer von ihnen war meistens zuhause, zumindest am Abend, wenn die Schule vorbei und der Laden geschlossen war.

Aya lauschte einen Moment in die Stille hinein.

Es war nicht so, dass es ihm hier ständig laut vorkam. Gut, in den Momenten, wenn sie alle vier zuhause waren, oder immer dann, wenn Ken und Yōji sich mal wieder in einem heftigen Wortgefecht auseinandersetzten, oder wenn Omi herauszufinden versuchte, wie laut man eine neue CD hören musste, damit der Klang so richtig zur Geltung kam, dann konnte es mitunter schon recht laut hier werden.

Aber es war selten so still wie jetzt.

Aya lächelte sacht, was er vermutlich nicht getan hätte, wäre er nicht alleine zuhause gewesen. Er vermied es, in Gegenwart der anderen zu lächeln. Warum eigentlich? Tatsächlich brachten sie ihn oft, innerlich, ein wenig zum Schmunzeln, mit irgendetwas, das sie gesagt oder getan hatten. Aber dann wandte er sich ab, lächelte nicht und versuchte, möglichst keine Emotionen zu zeigen. Um das Bild als ihr seriöser Anführer aufrechtzuerhalten? Oder jemanden von ihnen nicht zu nah an sich heranzulassen?

Eigentlich waren diese Gedanken nicht das gewesen, womit er sich heute Abend hatte auseinandersetzen wollen.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das nun bereits seit einigen Minuten in seinem Schoß lag. Er las gern, wann immer es die Zeit eben zuließ, und ein ruhiger Abend wie der heutige war die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür. Yōji war irgendwo mit irgendwem, mit der er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die Nacht verbringen würde. Omi war auf einer Weihnachtsparty mit Schulfreunden (oder doch auf einem Date, das er ihnen verschwiegen hatte; wer durchschaute schon einen Teenager in diesem Alter). Und Ken hatte sich, wie meistens an seinen freien Nachmittagen, mit einigen Kindern zum Fußballspielen verabredet. Und danach würde er den restlichen Abend, vermutlich, ebenfalls in Begleitung verbringen.

Aya war allein.

Und dieser Weihnachtsabend war die perfekte Gelegenheit, um sich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden mit nichts anderem als einem guten Buch zu beschäftigen, in ruhiger, vollkommener Stille.

„Hey, Aya!“

Er zuckte natürlich nicht zusammen. Und falls er es doch getan hatte, so hatte es doch niemand gesehen, und solange es keine Zeugen gab, hatte er es nicht wirklich getan.

„Ken?“ Er versuchte, sich seine Verwunderung über das plötzliche Erscheinen des Anderen nicht anmerken zu lassen, machte diese Bemühung aber schon mit seinem nächsten Satz zunichte. „Was machst du hier?“

Ken, der anscheinend nur kurz eine Begrüßung in das gemeinschaftliche Wohnzimmer hatte werfen wollen und fast schon wieder an der Tür vorbei war, auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer oder sonst wohin, stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und sah Aya verwirrt an.

„Wie, was mache ich hier? Ich wohne hier.“

„Ich dachte, du bist nicht da.“

„War ich ja auch nicht. Bis eben. Dann bin ich wiedergekommen.“

Das ergab für sich betrachtet schon Sinn.

„Ich dachte, du spielst mit den Kindern.“

„Hab ich auch. Aber Kinder müssen irgendwann nach Hause.“

Auch das entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Logik.

„Ich dachte …“

Als er nicht weitersprach, verschränkte Ken die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja?“

„Es ist Weihnachten.“

„Das ist richtig.“

„Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht ein Date.“

Ken runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee?“

Er würde ihm nicht sagen, wie er auf die Idee kam. Er würde ihm nicht sagen, dass er ganz genau gesehen hatte, dass dieses eine Mädchen in den letzten Wochen ungewöhnlich oft in den Laden gekommen war, dass sie ein ausgeprägtes Interesse an Ken gezeigt hatte und er sich überaus gut mit ihr zu verstehen schien. Er würde Ken nicht bestätigen, dass er sich schon wieder viel zu sehr für sein Privatleben interessiert hatte.

Und andererseits – wer auch immer das Mädchen war, Ken hatte seinen gestrigen Geburtstag definitiv nicht mit ihr, sondern mit ihnen dreien verbracht.

„Hätte ja sein können.“

Ken nickte zögerlich.

Damit hätte eigentlich alles gesagt sein können.

„Du bist auch hier.“ War es aber offensichtlich nicht. „Allein.“

Aya blinzelte.

„Nun … ja.“

„An Weihnachten.“ Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Ken konnte ja nicht ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass er, Aya, ein Date haben würde. Was spielte es also für eine Rolle, dass er, Aya, an Weihnachten alleine zuhause saß?

„Ist doch blöd“, sagte Ken und schien einen Moment nachzudenken. Aya ließ ihn. Normalerweise hätte er vielleicht gesagt, dass er das überhaupt nicht blöd fand, oder er hätte gar nichts gesagt und sich zum Lesen einfach in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Aber heute schwieg er und wartete ab.

Dann hellte sich Kens Miene auf und er schien eine Lösung für das nicht vorhandene Problem gefunden zu haben.

„Weißt du was, ich spring jetzt schnell unter die Dusche, und danach fahren wir irgendwohin.“

„Wohin?“

„ _Irgend_ wohin.“

„Ich hab mal gelesen, wenn man an Weihnachten kein Date hat, soll man sich besser nicht auf die Straße trauen, wenn man nicht auf Spott oder Mitleid aus ist.“ Es stimmte, dass er das mal irgendwo gelesen hatte. Die Frage war, warum er es sich gemerkt hatte und jetzt anbringen musste.

„Aber wir sind ja nicht allein.“ Er musste wohl skeptisch die Augenbrauen gehoben haben, zumindest ließ Kens nervöse Reaktion das vermuten. „Ich meine, also, ja, wir sind nicht allein, nur zusammen, also nicht, _zusammen_ , nur zu zweit eben, und wen kümmert das überhaupt, wenn da zwei Typen auf ’nem Motorrad an ihm vorbeifahren?“

„Du willst mit dem Motorrad fahren?“

„Ja sicher.“

„Mit mir?“

„Ja … sicher?“

Aya nickte. Ob nun als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, oder als Zustimmung, wusste er selbst nicht so recht. Ken offensichtlich auch nicht.

„Okay …?“

„Meinetwegen.“

Aya wusste auch nicht, warum er jetzt tatsächlich zugesagt hatte. Aber das breite Lächeln, das sich nun auf Kens Gesicht zeigte, sagte ihm, dass es nicht die dümmste seiner Entscheidungen gewesen war.

„Ich beeil mich!“

Eigentlich wusste er noch immer nicht, warum das hier gerade passierte. Warum Ken es so _blöd_ gefunden hatte, wenn er an Weihnachten alleine gewesen wäre. Mitleid konnte es wohl kaum sein, schließlich wussten sie alle, dass er seine Zeit ganz gern allein verbrachte. Warum war es ihm trotzdem plötzlich so wichtig gewesen, mit ihm _irgend_ wohin zu fahren?

Andererseits …

Aya ließ seinen Blick über die Baumreihen links und rechts der Straße schweifen, die von den Stämmen bis hin zu den kleinsten Ästen mit Lichtern geschmückt worden waren und die ganze Stadt in ein noch helleres Licht als sonst schon tauchten. Wo auch immer dieses _Irgendwo_ lag, zu dem Ken ihn führte (falls Ken überhaupt selbst wusste, wo das sein würde), er hatte sich auf jeden Fall einen schönen Weg dorthin ausgesucht. Sicher, die ganzen Beleuchtungen waren schon vor mehreren Wochen angebracht worden und fielen auch ihm gerade nicht zum ersten Mal auf, aber jetzt, wo er hinter Ken auf dem Motorrad saß, wo er zwischen den Baumreihen hindurchfuhr und die Lichter mehr beachtete, als er es auf seinen sonstigen, hastigen Gängen durch die Straßen getan hatte, war irgendetwas anders.

Vielleicht wirklich, weil Weihnachten war.

Vielleicht auch aus ganz anderen Gründen.

Es war überrascht, als sie nach einer Weile die geschäftigen Straßen verließen, die Wohnviertel und Randbezirke hinter sich ließen und schließlich aus der Stadt herausfuhren. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kens Irgendwo irgendwo außerhalb liegen würde.

Wie außerhalb, das wurde ihm erst klar, als Ken anhielt. Auf einer kleinen Landstraße irgendwo im Nichts, etwas abseits, um andere Fahrer nicht zu behindern. Nur, dass es hier weit und breit niemand anderen gab.

Ken stieg vom Motorrad, Aya tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn fragend an, nachdem sie die Helme abgenommen hatten.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht irgendwas Spannenderes erwartet.“

Genau genommen hatte er gar nichts erwartet, also sagte er auch nichts.

„Aber ich fahr manchmal ganz gern einfach raus. Um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Nicht unbedingt immer genau hier hin, aber halt … raus. Und normale Weihnachtsbeleuchtung kann ja jeder haben.“ Er richtete seinen Blick zum Himmel und als Aya dies ebenfalls tat, fiel ihm erst auf, wie klar die Nacht war und wie gut die Sicht auf die Sterne heute war, die sich über ihnen dicht an dicht aneinanderreihten und ihn tatsächlich ein wenig an die Weihnachtslichter von vorhin erinnerten. Es war schön.

Aya überlegte, ob er jetzt nicht vielleicht doch mal irgendetwas sagen sollte, als er plötzlich Kens Hand an seiner spürte. Ganz zaghaft nur, nicht aufdringlich, aber doch so eindeutig, dass es kein Versehen sein konnte.

Das war es also.

Und plötzlich ergab alles Sinn.

Er merkte, wie die Berührung verschwand, und da tat er etwas, das er sonst vielleicht nicht getan hätte, und griff nach Kens Hand, noch immer ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Er konnte die Anspannung neben sich auch so spüren.

„Es ist schön hier.“ Er strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die Hand, die er hielt. „Danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast.“

Ken drehte sich zu ihm herum, ohne seine Hand zurückzuziehen, und Aya dachte nicht einmal daran, sie loszulassen, als er sich ihm ebenfalls zuwandte. „Aya, ich –“ Doch er ließ seinen Satz unvollendet und lächelte stattdessen leicht. „Gerne. Ich hatte Angst, dass du es vielleicht blöd finden würdest. Langweilig.“

„Es ist schön“, wiederholte Aya. „Vielleicht können wir das ab und an wiederholen.“ Kurz sah es so aus, als wäre Ken sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Antwort gerade tatsächlich gehört hatte, aber dann nickte er hastig.

„Das wäre … schön.“

„Wir müssen auf dem Rückweg übrigens noch schnell in einen Konbini.“

Ken blinzelte irritiert.

„Wieso?“

„Um Kuchen zu kaufen, natürlich. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten.“

„Oh.“ Und Aya hätte beinahe gelacht, als er Kens verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, aber er beschränkte sich auf eines seiner so selten geteilten Lächeln. „Ja, das … das stimmt.“

Und dann sagten sie gar nichts mehr, starrten nur erneut in den winterlichen Sternenhimmel und hielten einander an der Hand.

Erst eine ganze Weile später, Aya wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, und es war ihm auch egal, entschieden sie, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen.

Aya musste unwillkürlich lächeln, schon wieder, als er daran dachte, dass dieser Abend sich nun so ganz anders entwickelt hatte, als er zunächst geglaubt hatte. Aber er trauerte weder dem Buch hinterher, das nun weiterhin ungelesen zuhause lag, noch dem ruhigen Abend allein.

Manchmal war es gar nicht so schlecht, nicht allein zu sein.

Und manchmal war es auch gar nicht so schlecht, Dinge zu tun, die man für gewöhnlich vielleicht nicht tun würde.

„Ken?“

„Hm?“ Er hatte ihm gerade den Motorradhelm in die Hand drücken wollen, ließ es nun aber bleiben, als Aya nicht weitersprach. Aya nahm ihm den Helm aus der Hand und legte ihn zurück auf das Motorrad.

„Es gibt da noch etwas. Bevor wir zurückfahren.“

„Ja?“

Aber diesmal ließ Aya seinen Worten keine weiteren folgen.

Stattdessen beugte er sich zu Ken hinüber und küsste ihn.

Kurz, für ein paar Augenblicke nur, aber es genügte, um alles zu sagen, was für den Moment gesagt werden musste.

Es sah fast beschämt aus, als Ken diesmal lächelte, und er senkte den Blick, als er sagte: „Frohe Weihnachten.“

Aya lächelte ebenfalls und war sich sicher, dass man es ihm sowieso nicht angesehen hätte, wäre er beschämt gewesen, und griff für einen kurzen Moment noch einmal nach Kens Hand.

„Frohe Weihnachten.“

Vielleicht war an dieser Nacht ja wirklich etwas besonders.


End file.
